


10 Stupid Things Louis Tomlinson Wants To Do Before He Dies

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, List, M/M, rality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia jak Louis zrealizował wszystko z listy rzeczy do zrobienia przed śmiercią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Stupid Things Louis Tomlinson Wants To Do Before He Dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Czytelników](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Czytelnik%C3%B3w).
  * A translation of [10 Stupid Things Louis Tomlinson Wants To Do Before He Dies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812974) by [multifandomstylinson (ViolaWay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/multifandomstylinson). 



> To jest przetłumaczone specjalnie dla was!  
> Dziękuje, że ze mną jesteście i za wszystkie kudos i komentarze :)

10 Głupich Rzeczy, Jakie Louis Tomlinson Chce Zrobić Przed Śmiercią (2010):

1\. Zaśpiewać przed więcej niż 100 ludzi

2\. Zagrać prawdziwy mecz piłki nożnej

3\. Zakochać się

4\. Zrobić tatuaż

5\. Wyprowadzić się z domu

6\. Wziąć udział w przesłuchaniu do X Factora

7\. Pojechać do Australii

8\. Pojechać do Nowego Jorku

9\. Podróżować 1 klasą w samolocie

10\. Być sławnym

1 i 6 

_\- Hej tam Delilah, co lubisz w mieście Nowy Jork?_

Tysiące ludzi klaszcze, wiwatując: wszystko dla niego. Sędziowie mówią, że dadzą mu szansę (lepiej niż mógłby mieć nadzieję, o wiele lepiej). Nieprawdopodobne, ale zupełnie prawdziwe. Pohamował pragnienie uszczypnięcia się, światła świeciły w jego oczy. Przesłuchanie do X Factor jest ekscytujące, myśli, że nigdy nie poczuje tego ponownie. Mylił się.

2 

Jedną z najlepszych rzeczy w meczu piłki nożnej jest to, że Harry jest właśnie tam, dopingując go jak prawdziwa mała cheerleaderka z linii bocznej. Louis podokucza mu za to później. Złapał swojego chłopaka na przyglądaniu mu się i uśmiechnął się; strzelił gola i tłum oszalał. (Tak, tam jest mnóstwo nastoletnich dziewczyn, które nie wiedzą jednej rzeczy o piłce nożnej - są tutaj dla sławy, a nie dla gry - ale on nigdy nie był wybredny i poza tym: one są tu dla niego. To jest poniekąd szalone.) Nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek czuł coś całkiem podobnego do tego wcześniej: uszczęśliwiony z palącymi płucami i warstwami potu na ciele.

Kiedy skończył, kiedy wygrał ten mecz (i to był on; ulżyło mu), wciągnął Harry’ego dyskretnie do szatni, mając nadzieję, że fani nie zauważą (oczywiście, że zauważą), i to jest numer 3, czyż nie?

3 

Po raz pierwszy całuje Harry’ego, myśli, że prawdopodobnie już się zakochał w tym chłopcu z lokami, którego spotkał w łazience i który urzekł go wieki temu.  

Ale wszystko, co poturbuje jest potwierdzenie, naprawdę. Kiedy wślizguje dłoń we włosy Harry’ego, które kocha tak bardzo, i nie ukrywa tego, i ręce Harry’ego są dookoła jego pasa i to nie jest perfekcyjne, ale znów, żaden z nich nie jest. Tam jest zbyt dużo języka, i z kolei to nie jest wystarczające, i będąc szczerym, to jest poniekąd sprośne (to jest pierwsze doświadczenie Louisa w całowaniu chłopca; nie jest przyzwyczajony to tego), ale potem to jest _Harry_ i Louis nie całkiem przejmował się czymś z tego, już nie (wcale), zaczął po prostu robić cokolwiek, przez co czuł się dobrze i naprawdę, w końcu, wszystko czuł dobrze.

Więc jest zakochany i jest wiele innych pocałunków później.

4 

Pierwszy tatuaż dotknął go parę dni później.

Kiedy robił siebie tatuaż na klatce piersiowej, przyzwyczaił się do tego bólu, do wyciągania igły z jego opalonej, oliwkowej skóry. Był raczej próżny z tym, już od samego początku; myśli, że może być jego ulubionym. Tylko szkoda, że Harry’ego tutaj nie ma, by dzielić z nim ten moment, ale…

\- Ellie.  _Ellie-anor_ , zrób zdjęcie! - domaga się dziecinnie.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie Ellie - odpowiada Eleanor, ale uśmiecha się. To trudne nie uśmiechać się, kiedy Louis jest w pobliżu. Jest w najbardziej absurdalnej pozie, pochylał się nad gitarą basową, poprawił się pierwszy raz ledwie godzinę temu ze stopami zwisającymi nad ziemią, gdzie siedzi na wzmacniaczu. - Wyglądasz seksi, Lou - szczerzy się Eleanor.

\- Nie pozwól Harry’emu usłyszeć, co mówisz, będzie zazdrosny! - ostrzega Louis żartobliwie.

\- I nie dowie się o tym. Obciągnij górę bluzki nieco w dół, nie widać tuszu!

Więc może miał więcej niż jeden tatuaż, w końcu.

5 

Kiedy on i Harry wprowadzili się razem, i doganiając wszystko w #MyŻyjemyRazemRadzącSobieZAtakami szaleństwie, on zapomina być ostrożnym (bo pieprzyć to, jest zakochany) i wszystko, co może zrobić to nie pocałować Harry’ego na środku ulicy, otoczony przez fanów lub trzymać jego rękę - i czasami to robi. Zarząd płaci dużo za zatuszowanie wszystkiego, usunięcie zdjęć-zakazanych i Louis trzyma dłoń Harry’ego, podczas gdy oni krzyczą na nich.

I choć tęskni za swoją mamą i siostrami (oczywiście, że tęskni), kocha Harry’ego zbyt bardzo, by kiedykolwiek czuł się samotny.

7 i 8 i 9 

Nigdy nie myślał, że znienawidzi podróżowanie po świecie (szczególnie pierwszą klasą), ale musi przyznać, że są dni, kiedy po prostu woli leżeć w łóżku z Harrym cały dzień, pijąc nieograniczoną ilość filiżanek herbaty, zamiast być zabranym w najodleglejsze miejsca na kuli ziemskiej, uśmiechając się i machając do fanów, fanów w różnych kolorach i językach i kulturach. To piękne, ale ciągle brzydzi się podróżami samolotem, nawet kiedy Harry trzyma go za rękę i całuje i ściera zmęczenie z jego oczu (w rzadkich przypadkach, wydaje się, kiedy oni są w tym samym locie. Cholerna Eleanor. Czasami szafa naprawdę ssie.).

10 

Jest sławny... to jest lepsze i gorsze niż sobie wyobrażał. Lepsze, bo inspiruje tak wielu ludzi w regularny, codzienny sposób, a gorsze, bo nie może zainspirować ich zupełnie tak, jakby chciał. Ukrywanie, myśli, wysyła wiadomość, że wstyd, bycie tym kim jest. Nie chce tego, by był to jego spadek. Wie, że Harry nie chce tego, też nie.

Więc całują się i to jest to. To wszystko.

A potem Louis uświadamia sobie, że nie chce być tylko sławny, chce być _sobą_ i sławny. Chciał być prawdziwą osobą dla innych, którzy go podziwiają.

Osiąga to wszystko do czasu, gdy ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, i to jest cudowne.

**Author's Note:**

> 16 rozdział BHIYE może być trochę opóźnieony


End file.
